finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lava
Lava is a recurring terrain type in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Lava's role is to damage the party when they walk upon it in the majority of its appearances, and in others acting like an impassable barrier. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Lava will damage the player when they walk on it, appearing in Mount Gulg and the Hellfire Chasm. Final Fantasy II Inside the Mysidian Tower, the player will be damaged when they walk through the lava. Final Fantasy III In the 3D version, simply standing in the lava inside the Molten Cave will constantly damage the party. In the Famicom version, this does not happen as the lava is merely coded as water and given a red palette. Final Fantasy IV Lava acts like a barrier on the underworld: the player cannot cross it by walking and can only fly over it with the help of an airship. Inside the Passage of the Eidolons, lava will damage the player once stepped on. It also appear in the Advance remake in the Lunar Ruins. However, if the player casts Float on the party before walking across the lava, they will avoid taking damage. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Lava damages the player when steeped in. Casting Float mitigates the damage. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Lava causes damage if it is stepped in. If the player casts Float they will not be damaged. Final Fantasy V Castle Exdeath, the Great Sea Trench, and the Sealed Temple have areas within it that contains lava that damages players standing within it. If the player has a Geomancer in the party, or has equipped the Light Step passive ability, they can avoid taking damage. Final Fantasy VI The Phoenix Cave and the Dragons' Den are the only areas that have lava, and it acts as a barrier by preventing the player's progress. In the Cave to the Sealed Gate, falling into the lava when on the moving platforms damages the party for 8 HP. Final Fantasy XIV The cavern of Mourn in the Dravanian Forelands has trenches with lava in it. With sufficient skill, Fishers can go hellfishing in them. Lava also appears in parts of the Labyrinth of the Ancients. Final Fantasy Tactics There's a terrain tile called Lava and it only appears in Mount Bervenia. A Geomancer standing on the Lava terrain tile will use Magma Surge to deal Fire-elemental damage with a chance of inflicting KO to any enemy units within five squares. Final Fantasy Adventure Lava can be found within the Undersea Volcano, and Sumo will take damage upon stepping on it. Final Fantasy Legend II Lava will be first see before the entrance into the Undersea Volcano on the overworld map, as well within it. The party will take 1 point of damage for every step they take on the lava. Inside the volcano, it is also filled with lava as well. Final Fantasy Legend III Lava appears in both the Crevasse and Mt. Goht. When the player walks on lava, the party will take 2 points of damage for every step they take. Bravely Default Lava acts like a barrier and prevents the player from crossing inside the Underflow. Magma found within the area will damage the party's HP, but it cools down and will allow the player a chance to run across it before heating up again. When it heats up, it glows fiery red. Gallery FFI Lava Damage Floor NES.png|Final Fantasy'' (NES). FFI Damage Floor GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Lava Damage Floor.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII NES Lava Damage Floor.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Lava Damage Floor PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII PSP Lava Damage Floor.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFIII NES Lava.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Lava Damage Floor.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Lava Damage Floor.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Lava Damage Floor.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Lava Damage Floor.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV PSP Lava Damage Floor.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFV SNES Lava Damage Floor.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). FFV Lava Damage Floor GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Great Sea Trench.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFVI SNES Lava.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFVI GBA Lava.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFXIV_Aurum_Vale.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. Aurum_Vale_ARR.png|Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Bervenia Volcano 4.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFA Lava Floor.png|Final Fantasy Adventure. FFLII Lava Damage Floor.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Lava Damage Floor.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. Bravely Default Lava and Magma.png|Bravely Default''. Category:Recurring location types